Gift From Above
by Blazewind
Summary: Someone from Vegeta's past comes back to haunt him. Will he realize what's going on in time to save his loved ones? Also a Gohan and ??? romance. Don't worry, Vegeta's not a softy in this one.
1. A New Life

CHAPTER ONE: A NEW LIFE

  
  


Disclaimer: DBZ? Not mine. I've created three main characters for this story, and some minor insignificant ones might pop up.

  
  


The young Saiyan prince paced the halls outside a particular room in his father's palace, his brown-furred tail twitching beneath his regal robe. He was impatiently waiting for his first child to be born. Within the hour, he'd been told when he'd demanded an answer from the elderly Saiyan midwife.

An hour, just one, would decide if he would come away this day with a mate or not. It all depended on the child that would soon be born. Male or female, the sex of this child didn't matter. What was important was the child's strength potential. A high reading from the scanner would mean he was gaining a family today. A low reading... Well, there was no way he would ever take to mate a woman that couldn't bear him strong children to carry on his proud family line. That's why he'd decided to wait until after this child's birth before making a decision about Orokai.

Orokai, a fierce and proud warrior woman. Her strength nearly matched his own. It was the reason he'd notice her in the first place - that and her beauty. She'd come to join the palace army on a day when he happened to be home from fighting in Freiza's army. Never one for much idleness, he'd decided to test her himself.

Ah, what a formidable opponent she had been! But in the end she'd been no match for him. As he'd pinned her to the floor, he'd leaned down to whisper an invitation for her to come to his room later that night. He got up and left her laying on the floor, not knowing if she would accept his invitation or not. She did, of course.

That had been nine months ago, almost to the very day. Every time he'd come home since then - which wasn't often - he took her to his bed and she willingly please him, despite her advancing pregnancy. The last time had been about two months ago.

Orokai would make him a good match - if the child proved to be satisfactory. Truthfully, though he would admit this to no one, he was hoping for a strong, healthy child. Well, he'd miss Orokai, just a little, but he could also live without her if he had to.

Right now, though, he was glancing at a certain door in annoyance as the full-throated screams of a woman in deep labor issued forth. If he was the one having this child, he told himself, he would certainly handle things better than his lover.

Finally he heard the first wailings of the new-born child he'd been waiting for. He strode to the door and flung it wide open. Orokai lay exhausted on the bed, the after-birth between her spread legs. The midwife was across the room bathing the child, her back to him. Well, he'd waited this long to see the child, another minute while it was being made presentable wouldn't hurt. He went to Orokai's side.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Tired!" was the growled reply.

The prince laughed. Orokai was never afraid of him, never held her tongue. It was one of the things he enjoyed about her.

The midwife quickly finished bathing the child, wrapped it in a blanket, and ran a small mechanical device over the baby. The results were promising. The prince should be pleased. She went to the middle of the room and laid the child on the floor. "Your Highness?" He turned as she looked down to unwrap the infant. She looked back up with a smile on her face that quickly disappeared at the thunderous expression he wore.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" He grabbed the back of Orokai's neck and pulled her from the bed. He threw her to the floor near the baby. "Purple hair? You dumb bitch! How dare you think that you can pawn some alien's bastard on me? You will pay for this, I assure you!" He strode quickly from the room, slamming the door with such force that it was wrenched off its hinges.

"Vegeta, wait! I didn't do it! I swear to you that I didn't do it!"

But there was no reply.

The baby, unaware of what had just happened, cooed to anyone who happened to be listening as she waved her limbs about, her dark purple hair glinting in the bright light.


	2. A New Arrival

CHAPTER TWO: A NEW ARRIVAL

  
  


A/N: I haven't gotten a review for my last chapter, but I'm going to keep writing this story anyway. Hopefully, I can do it justice and update often. I'll try not to relate too much about what happens in the DBZ series for those of you that haven't seen the episodes and despise spoilers.

  
  


Vegeta woke up with a light start, breathing deeply as he remembered the dream he'd been having. Orokai. He hadn't thought about that traitorous bitch in years, didn't want to be thinking of her now. He still couldn't believe she had tried to get him to believe that purple-haired child was his. Not that it mattered now. The entire Saiyan race was down to just him, Kakarrot, and three half-Saiyan brats.

"Vegeta?" A gentle, smooth hand slid its way across his bare waist. Bulma, his wife/mate and mother to his first-born son.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked gruffly.

"I don't know," Bulma replied sleepily, rubbing her hand slowly back and forth across her husband's stomach. "I could ask the same of you."

"Well, woman, since we are both awake, why don't we..." He trailed off, letting his hand speak for him then as he used it to cover one of Bulma's well-proportioned breasts.

"Again?" Bulma asked, smiling.

"Well, if you're not up to it..." Vegeta pulled his hand away, teasing her.

"I'm up to it!" Bulma exclaimed, reaching for his hand. He let her guide it back to her breast.

Ah, his beautiful little Earthling. Sure, she was physically weak and he could kill her as easily as most humans would swat a mosquito - thank Dende he hadn't - but if her body had been as strong as her spirit, he had a feeling she'd be a match for him in a fight. Of course he'd never tell her that - or anyone else for that matter. He'd die first. Even then he still wouldn't talk.

  
  
  
  


Elsewhere on the planet...

The young adult known as Gohan sat outside of his family's home, staring up at the stars. His thoughts troubled him tonight, keeping him from his sleep. Thoughts of Videl.

Videl, ah, Videl. She was beautiful, perfect - despite her oaf of a father, Hercule - and so not in love with him. They'd been so close for a while, despite their rocky start, but after Buu had been destroyed, she had pulled away from him. She had actually been dead for a little while because she had still been on Earth when it had been destroyed and she just hadn't seemed to be herself when she came back, pushing him away when he'd tried to hug her in his joy at seeing her back alive.

They hadn't seen each other since then. That had been three months ago. Gohan had respected her wishes that she didn't want to see or talk to him. He'd even gone back to being schooled at home by his mom.

With a sigh, Gohan turned to head back inside - if he didn't get any sleep at all tonight his mom was going to give him holy heck tomorrow - when he was stopped by a tingling sensation shooting along his spine. Stopping in his tracks, he concentrated his senses to detecting where this power was coming from. Above? A slight feeling of foreboding stole over him. Visitors from space usually meant bad new for Earth's inhabitants.

"Gohan, can you feel that?"

Gohan turned to see his little brother, Goten, floating in the air beside him, wearing pajamas.

"Goten, you're supposed to be in bed!"

Goten sighed. "Yeah, I know, but that power woke me up. I looked out the window an' saw you sittin' here, but the power wasn't coming from you."

Their father joined them a minute later, still pulling on an orange training gi as he flew out his and Chi Chi's bedroom window. He landed on the ground and before he could say anything, a tiny burst of flame appeared in the sky, announcing that the spacecraft had just entered the Earth's atmosphere. It was impossible to make out the shape of the thing from the distance between it and its observers, but they guessed that it was small. As it quickly fell to Earth, Gohan was heard to say, "It's going to land in the mountains."

While it was true that they lived in the mountains, Gohan was referring to a more remote area about an hour's walk - or few minutes of flight - from where they were. The land was uninhabited, save for the various forms of wildlife that dwelled there, so there would be no human casualties when the thing crashed.

"Let's go," Goku said to his two sons, immediately before flaring his ki and soaring off in the direction of the falling spaceship. Gohan and Goten were quick to follow.

*I hope we get back before Mom wakes up and finds out we were out,* Goten thought, cringing when he thought of what she might do to him if she learned he'd left his bed this night. 

Many people might think it odd for a boy that was ten times stronger than his mother (not counting his Super Saiyan form) to fear her punishments. They might think the same thing if they knew her teenage son and husband felt the same way, or perhaps they'd just guffaw at the mental picture of a shrewish woman chasing after such similar-looking family members fleeing from their frying-pan wielding matriarch. Truthfully, if Chi Chi was shrewish, she didn't mean to be. Rather, she thought of herself as protective of the family she loved so much, determined to protect them from whatever she could; sometimes she even tried to protect them from themselves. The men, who had fought fearlessly and won against the most powerful beings in the universe - at least until the next big threat came along - would be hard-pressed to give an answer when asked why one small and extremely-weak-in-comparison woman could inspire so much fear in them.

The Sons shook off thoughts of their matriarch and put their total concentration on the task ahead, wondering just who was in that spaceship.

  
  


Darkness and pain. They swirled about in her mind, pushing everything else aside, except for the confusion she had about her present situation. She tried to search her memory, looking for an explanation, but could find none. Panic started to set in, helping to clear the last of the sleep-filled haze clouding her mind. She opened her eyes. A faint light filtered in through the small circular window positioned right in front of her face. It wasn't enough to illuminate her surroundings, though.

Next, she noticed that she was sitting. When the vessel began to shake, the sudden motion caused her body to lunge forward a few inches before being stopped by straps that crossed over her chest. Not that she cared much right then, for though the last of the sleep gas had faded from her system, her mind still wasn't able to think clearly. She didn't know who she was, where she was, or why she was there.

The ship began to shake more intensely and then became engulfed in a strange orange glow.

*Fire!* her mind cried out. If nothing else, her addled mind surely knew this. Her hands came up to frame the small window and began to push, preservation instinct demanding that she escape. Thankfully, she was not in command of her full power, otherwise disaster would have been the result of this action.

She couldn't tell how long she tried to do this when she felt a sudden impact. It jolted all the way up her spine, causing her to gasp in pain. Her ears detected a whirring noise a moment before the straps keeping her upright unlocked and withdrew into the seat. There was a 'whoosh' as the door began to open, the stale air in the pod mixing with the outside atmosphere.

Almost automatically, one hand gripped the side of the new doorway. The other hand did the same, going to the opposite side. Muscles in both arms bunched as she made ready to pull herself out. She took a deep breath and then began to slowly lever herself up and out. Once she was standing on the door, a single hand clinging to the tiny ship for balance.

The lighting was poor, even out here. She was barely able to make out her surroundings. Dirt. A pit of dirt was all she saw - at least until she looked up, that is. She was able to make out tree tops silhouetted against a moonless night sky.

A throbbing began at the base of her skull, flowing in waves over her head until she felt like she was going to throw up. Though dizzy now, she stepped away from her small craft and slowly began to walk forward. A few steps off the door and she collapsed, blackness once again creeping over her mind.

  
  


"Down there!" Gohan cried softly, pointing to a smoking crater. As one, the three Son males quickly began to descend. When they set down, they received a big surprise. The ship, first of all, was shaped like an Earth baseball, round and with similar lines. Clearly, it was a Saiyan spacepod.

Goten was the first to spot the pilot. And that was their second surprise. Once he'd called attention to the unconscious young woman, his father and older brother came around the other side of the pod together, Gohan in the lead. A definite feminine form met their eyes. A beautiful young woman, near Gohan's age, laid there in the dark brown dirt. She wore a black body suit that zippered up the front; it was mostly in tatters. What drew their gaze more than anything else was her face, heart-shaped and serene - and framed by what they would soon see was pale lavender hair, hair which reached to the small of her back when she stood.

Goku and Goten knelt by her head, Goku ending up closer to the pod. Goten slipped a hand beneath the beautiful stranger's head and raised it slightly. The only sign she showed of being aware of the contact was a slight moan that escaped her pink lips. While they were concentrating on her reaction, Goten also approached. He looked at the stranger's face - she looked kinda pretty, for a girl - and then looked at the rest of her. Consequently, he was the first to notice the dark-furred appendage that rested next to her leg. *What's this?* he wondered. Having had his tail removed at birth, and since no one had thought to tell him about this part of his Saiyan heritage, Gohan did the one thing you should never, ever do to a Saiyan. He reached down, grabbed the thing that resembled a furry snake without a head, and gave it a good hard squeeze.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!"

Gohan dropped the tail as the shriek pierced his ears. The woman came alive, her eyes open and looking wildly around. A ki ball formed around her left hand, a strange blue glow to it instead of the customary yellow. Goku, reacting quickly, grabbed her hand and forced it to the ground just as the ki ball was released. Unfortunately, as the girl would see it when she awoke, the ki ball flew straight at her ship, destroying it beyond repair.


End file.
